


Wanna Be on Top?

by miotais



Category: EXO (Band), SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Barebacking, Boyfriends, Hand Jobs, Implied Relationships, M/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming
Language: Wikang Filipino
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-13
Updated: 2018-02-13
Packaged: 2019-03-17 07:11:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,051
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13654047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miotais/pseuds/miotais
Summary: Curious lang si Sehun kung bakit parang sarap na sarap sa pagtanggap ang boyfriend niyang si Jeonghan.





	Wanna Be on Top?

**Author's Note:**

> 1\. Pagkatapos basahin ang mga Jeonghun fics dito ay nauhaw ako for more, kaya ito.  
> 2\. Ito po ay purong smut.  
> 3\. Sorry kung conyo-sounding dahil narealize kong hindi ko pala kayang magsulat in pure Filipino. Sad.  
> 4\. Hindi po ito na-beta, kaya patawad kung maraming mali.  
> 5\. Sana po ay mag-enjoy kayo :p

Malalim na ang gabi, pero hindi pa rin makatulog si Sehun. Miss na miss niya na kasi ang boyfriend niyang si Jeonghan.

Bilang researcher, ipinadala si Jeonghan sa probinsya para mag-field work. Dalawang linggo ang kailangan niyang ilagi doon. They both thought 2 weeks would go by fast lang, pero hindi pala.

Data connection was crap in the province, kaya they couldn’t even facetime each other. Tapos nakikitulog lang si Jeonghan sa maliit na bahay ng isang pamilyang nakatira sa area, that’s why their phone conversations were limited lang to the usual kumustahan. It’s not that Sehun didn’t mind the updates, pero umasa siya na kahit steamy phone sex, magawa nila. He tried initiating it a couple of times, pero nililihis ni Jeonghan ang usapan, o di kaya’y gumagawa ng excuses to get out of the call.

Yung naging Jeonghan material lang niya to get off were the dirty messages his boyfriend would send him every day. Lagi rin namang magrereply si Sehun, pero they both knew it didn’t suffice.

Sehun kept tossing and turning dahil bigla siyang tinigasan sa thought na babalik na si Jeonghan bukas—the anticipation of reunion sex was too much for him to bear. Hindi rin tumulong sa pagpapababa ng libido niya na kumain siya ng dalawang balot bago umuwi. Minsan talaga palpak rin siya eh.

Alam niyang he needed to take this matter into his own hands. As much as he wanted Jeonghan to help him relieve himself, alam niyang tulog na ang nobyo, at ayaw niya itong istorbohin.

Sehun cupped himself over his boxers. _Shet._ He was rock hard. Pinasok niya ang kamay niya at hinimas ang titi niya. Naramdaman niyang basa na ito ng precum. Binalot niya ang kamay niya sa base ng alaga niya at dahan-dahang nag-pump.

Napapikit siya at inimagine na si Jeonghan ang sumasalsal sa kanya. Lalo siyang namasa at biglang bumilis ang pagjakol niya. Napaungol siya nang malakas and for some reason, nag-flash sa utak niya yung mukha ng kanyang nobyo, the last time they made love before Jeonghan left.

They were on this same bed. Sehun was on top, while Jeonghan was writhing underneath him. Bawat ungol nung mas bata ay sinusuklian ng malalim na halik ng isa. Ibang klase rin ang stamina ni Sehun nung gabing iyon, siguro dahil alam nilang they had to make the high last for a while. Mabilis at mariin ang pagtuhog ni Sehun sa kasintahan non. Isa rin yun sa pinakamaingay nilang sessions dahil hindi napigilan ni Jeonghan na mapahiyaw sa sarap. Kinatok pa sila ng security guard ng condo not long after dahil may nagreklamo daw na tenant.

Sehun snapped back to reality. Absent-mindedly niya na lang hinihimas ang sarili niya dahil fixated pa rin siya sa naging reaction ng boyfriend niya nung gabing yun. Inisip niyang it wouldn’t hurt to try. Tutal mag-isa lang naman siya sa condo. Plus, if he’d feel uncomfortable, edi hindi niya na lang itutuloy.

Binuksan niya ang side table drawer at kinuha niya ang lube at squinirt ito sa daliri niya. Dumapa si Sehun kama at ibinuka ang kanyang legs. Marahan niyang dinanaan ng pad ng middle finger niya ang kanyang butas at hindi niya napigilang umungol. _Fuck ang sarap._

Basa, malamig, at masarap ang pakiramdam ng mga daliri ni Sehun. Sinubukan niyang ipasok yung dulo ng daliri niya sa butas. Masikip at parang hindi kaya. Nag-relax si Sehun at muling sumubok. Unti-unting na niyang naibon ang daliri niya nang—

“Babe??”

Nanigas ang buong katawan ni Sehun. _What the fuck???_ He looked over his shoulder at nakita niya si Jeonghan, standing with his mouth agape. Sehun felt naked (well he was naked naman talaga) at agad niyang hinila ang kumot at binalot ito sa buong katawan niya. Mabilis rin siyang tumayo mula sa kama.

“B-babe!” Ani Sehun. “Anong ginagawa mo dito? Akala ko bukas pa yung balik mo?”

It took a while bago na-register ni Jeonghan na inadress siya ni Sehun. “Um natapos namin yung data gathering a day early, so I thought to take an earlier trip. You know, para i-surprise ka… I didn’t expect that it’d be the other way around though.”, sagot niya.

Namula ang buong mukha ni Sehun at sinubukan niyang magsalita, pero walang lumalabas sa bibig niya.

Jeonghan cleared his throat. “Can I j-just say, that was fucking hot.”

Tinitigan ni Sehun ang nobyo. “What? Really?”

Dahan dahang lumapit si Jeonghan sa kasintahan niya, not breaking eye contact. “To be honest, kung hindi lang ako nagulat, I would’ve quietly watch you finish yourself off. Fingers in the ass and all that jazz.”

Sehun could not believe he was hearing this. Sa sobrang windang niya, nabitawan niya ang kumot so he was standing naked in front of Jeonghan. He made no move naman para pulutin ito. Na-realize niyang di na pala niya kailangang mag pa-virgin sa jowa niya since matagal na naman silang hindi.

Tumigil si Jeonghan sa harap ng boyfriend niya. May malaswang tingin sa mata ng nakababata. Lumapit pa siya nang kaunti kay Sehun sabay yakap nang matagal. The older one encircled Jeonghan's waist naman, pulled him closer, and hugged him tighter.

Jeonghan pulled away para tignan face to face ang nobyo. Hindi niya maitago ang ngiti niya kaya ang tanging nasabi niya lang ay "hi".  

With a grunt, sinunggaban ni Sehun ang labi ng boyfriend niya. _Man, did he miss this._

Hindi rin nagpatumpik-tumpik si Jeonghan, at binigyan agad niya ng access ang dila ni Sehun na mag-explore sa bunganga niya.

Things were heating up pretty quick. Soon, they found themselves both naked and on the bed, with Jeonghan straddling his partners hips, cocks rubbing against each other.

Nag-straighten up si Jeonghan, na siyang sanhi kung bakit biglang naputol ang pagmomomol ng dalawa.

"Teka lang. Don't think I forgot. You still owe me an explanation for what I caught you doing kanina."

Buong akala ni Sehun ay nakalimutan na ng boyfriend ang nangyari, pero hindi pala. Napatakip siya ng mukha dahil sa kahihiyan at narinig niyang nag-giggle yung taong na sa ibabaw niya. Umupo nang maayos si Sehun para magkalebel sila ng mukha ni Jeonghan. "Libog na libog na kasi ako kanina and in the middle of jacking off, I pictured you...you're face while I was fucking you that time before you left. Mukha kasing sarap na sarap ka eh, kaya naisip kong subukan lang naman."

Tumango tango si Jeonghan at tila nag-isip saglit. Hinawakan niya ang kamay ng kanyang nobyo at nilapit ang bigbig niya sa tenga nito. "Kung ganon, babe, would you allow me to pick up where you left off?" Pabulong na wika ni Jeonghan.

Napapikit si Sehun sa narinig at naramdaman din niyang nag-twitch ang titi niya. Kung hindi na yun sign na papayag siya, ay hindi niya na lang alam. Tinignan niya si Jeonghan at sinabing "thought you'd never ask."

Jeonghan got to work immediately. Tinulak niyang pahiga si Sehun at binigyan ng isang hot at messy na lick ang loob ng bunganga nito. He then slowly worked his way down his boyfriend's body, pressing open-mouthed kisses all over. Pagkatapos magpakasasa sa abs ng nobyo ay hinaplos niya ang ari nito. Binigyan niya ng isang lick ang underside ng tarugo ng kasintahanna nag-elicit ng isang mahangin na ungol mulakay Sehun. Sinubo ni Jeonghan ang ulo, then he proceeded to suck, habang dahan dahang pinapaikot ang dila niya sa may hiwa. Dahan dahang sinubo ni Jeonghan ang titi ng kasintahan hanggang sa maramdaman niya nang tumatama ito sa likod ng lalamunan niya. "Fuck na-miss ko 'to", aniya sabay hinipan ang basa pang cock ni Sehun.

The sensation may Sehun squirm. "Puta. Na-miss ko rin yan."

“Babe, go on all fours, please.” Utos ni Jeonghan.

Di nag-atubili si Sehun at ginawa naman agad ang inutos sa kanya.

Kinabahan si Sehun dahil hindi niya alam ang susunod na gagawin ng nobyo. Napahiyaw na lang siya nang maramdaman dinadaan ng dila nila Jeonghan ang butas niya. Nag-shudder si Sehun dahil sa sarap. At nag-hum naman si Jeonghan para ipaalam na satisfied siya sa naging reaction nung isa.

Patuloy na nilaplap ni Jeonghan ang butas ng kasintahan. He’s actually never done this before, pero he knew how good it felt to be rimmed. Gusto niya lang na maibigay ang same pleasure sa boyfriend niya.

Lumingon si Sehun nung nawala ang dila nung boyfriend, pero nakita niyang nagpapahid lang siya ng lube sa mga daliri niya. _This. This is definitely where he left off._

Napansin ni Jeonghan na nakatitig sa kanya ang nobyo. Sinuklian niya ito ng isang dirty look. “Ready, love? Promise, I’ll go slow.”

Nag-nod naman si Sehun bilang go signal.

Binigyan muna ni Jeonghan ng quicks pecks ang ass cheeks ni Sehun bago niya masahiin ng daliri niya ang butas ng boyfriend. Inunti-unti niya ang kanyang middle finger sa loob ng asshole ng mas matanda. Narinig niya ang strangled noises na nanggagaling sa finifinger niya. “Shh, babe. Relax. Relax.”

Huminga nang malalim si Sehun nang biglang bumaon ang buong daliri ng nobyo sa kanya. Hindi niya alam ang mararamdaman. Parang hindi siya komportable. Pero nung dahan dahang lumabas-masok ang daliri ng jowa niya, unti-unti niyang na-gets kung ano yung hype.

Habang tumagal ay mas binilisan ni Jeonghan ang pag finger fuck kay Sehun. Di lumaon ay nagdagdag na siya ng isa pang daliri. “Fuck, babe. Ang sikip mo.” Umungol si Sehun in return.

Ibang klaseng high ang sinasakyan ni Sehun sa mga panahong yun. Non-stop na siya sa pag-ungol mula sa mga magic fingers ni Jeonghan, pero bumalikwas siya nung biglang nag-curl ang said fingers. “Putangina!” Sigaw niya

“Ahh right there.” nakangiting sabi ni Jeonghan. Patuloy lang si Jeonghan sa ginagawa niya hanggang marinig niya ang pagmamakaawa ni Sehun.

“Baby, please. Malapit na ako. I need to feel you inside me.”

Flinip ni Jeonghan si Sehun at bigla itong hinalikan. “Sure ka ba talaga?” He asked with searching eyes.

“Hundred percent sure.”

Inabot ni Jeonghan ang lube at binuhusan ang kanyang ari. Jinakol niya muna ang sarili niya habang inayos ni Sehun ang pwesto niya. Ginuide niya ang ulo ng titi niya sa entrada ng pwet ni Sehun at taas babang dinaanan ang butas nito. Unti unting sinuot ni Jeonghan ang titi niya sa butas ng nobyo. Nakakunot ang noo si Sehun at mukhang nasasaktan.

Dinagdagan pa ni Jeonghan ng lube ang ari at sinubukan ulit ipasok. Nang mapasok ang ulo dahan dahang binaon ni Jeonghan ang tarugo niya hanggang sa maglapat ang katawan nila ni Sehun.

Sehun sucked in air at tila nakalimutan na niyang huminga dahil sa kakaibang pakiramdam na mapuno ng ari ng kanyang boyfriend. Immobile ang dalawa hanggang si Sehun ang nagsimulang gumalaw, trying to search for some kind of friction.

Dito na rin nagsimulang bumayo si Jeonghan. He pulled out a bit then pushed in again, and again, and again.

Sehun rocked his hips upward naman, trying to match his boyfriend’s pace.

“Ugh. Puta. Ang sikip mo, babe.” wika ni Jeonghan.

“I love this. Ang sarap ng titi mo.” sagot ni Sehun.

Di tumagal ay naging mas rough na ang pagbayo ni Jeonghan. Parang lahat ng pent up sexual energy na naipon nung wala siya ang ginamit niyang force upang mapasaya ang nobyo. Sa gitna ng pagkantot sa nobyo niya ay kinuha niya ang ari nito at sinalsal.

“Ahhhh putangina!!! I’m going to come. Fuck!” Sigaw ni Sehun. Ilang segundo matapos ay naramdaman ni Jeonghan ang tamod na kumalat sa kamay niya. He wasn’t far from coming either. He rutted more into his boyfriend.

Nilabasan si Jeonghan sa loob ni Sehun pero patuloy niya lang binayo ang nobyo hanggang sa mailabas niya lahat.

Sinalo ni Sehun ang kasintahan matapos bumagsak sa dibdib niya. Pareho silang hingal at matagal bago gumalaw. Biglang natawa si Sehun at binigyan siya ni Jeonghan ng questioning look.

“That was...great. If not, the best sex I’ve had in my life.” Wika ni Sehun.

Natawa si Jeonghan sa narinig at sinabing “same.”

 

 

Pagkatapos mag-shower at magpalit ng sheets, nahiga ang dalawa nang magkayap. Si Sehun ang big spoon at si Jeonghan naman ang little spoon. 

"Dapat ata palit tayo." Loko ni Sehun. "Tutal winarak mo naman ako kanina."

"Hahaha gago!" Bulaslas naman ni Jeonghan. "Ibig ba sabihin non first and last mo nang bottom yun?" Tanong nung mas bata. 

"Asa ka." 

"Love you."

"Love you, too."

  
  
  
  
  



End file.
